elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boethiah's Proving
Summary * Full Title: Boethiah's Proving * Author: * Value: 25 * Weight: 1 Effects *A book which when read, if the player hasn't already, begins the Boethiah's Calling questline Known Locations (Skyrim) *Septimus Signus's Outpost *Found on Boethiah Cultist near (directly west) Anise's Cabin. Content ~The following account is true. May it serve as a warning to those with ears to hear and hearts to know.~ On a certain day, at a certain time, faithful gathered to preform certain rituals, hoping to gain a glimpseof thier master. The day was correct, the summoning true. Slashing a smoking tear thrpugh the Veil, She, her-very-self, appeared before them, terrible and resplendent. She came arrayed in ebony darker than a moonlesss. Night, wielding a blade buring hotter than the suface of the sun. And through she wore the guise of a Donmer warrior-queen, she towered above them like a statue carved from the red mountain itself. "Why have you disturbed me?" Surprised, the first among the prayed: "O Boethiah, Prince of Plots, Destruction,we came to worship thee!" She looked down upon her followers, gathered to bear witness. Frowning she asked first: "tell me, you who profess to know me, how shall I know you?" Afeared he exclaimed: "Each night I pray to thee, each night I call out thy wondrous names. Surely thou must recognoze the spund of my voive? Thy most devoted of believers?" She frowned and let out a loud sigh, and then of a sudden he was gone, the air from her lung dispersing him. Turing to the second she asked: "And you? How shall I measuse the worth of your existence?" Stunned by the power of her voice, he bowed before her darening visage. She clapped her hands, and he too was gone. The the third: "And you, tell me, how shall I know you apart from such as were they, of whom there is no trace?" Shaken and speachless from the nullification of his brethren, he whispered: "Have mercy upon us!" She blinked twice. Once he was in agony. Twice he was destroyed. She cast a withering glance axross those remaining and said: "I do not grant mercy." And so it was with the others. She putting them to proof, they offering none. Finally she came to me, eyes aglow with anger, tongue wet with hate, and said: "of all my believers, but two remain. Tell me, second-to-last, with what shall you prove your existence?" Without hesistation I drew forth my blade and buried it in the chest of the other who stood beside me, without fear replied: "Ask, him whose blood now sprouts from my blade if I exist," She smiled. And the gates of Oblivion opened between her teeth. Then she said: "Tell me, now-last of my followers, wherefore do you remain where the other do not? I retrieved my blade, and offered it up saying: "I am alive because that one is dead. I exist because I have the will to do so. And I shall remain as long as there are signs of my handwork, such as the blood dripping from this blade." Accepting my gift, she nodded and said: "Indeed." Made302 (talk) ~If in reading, your blood boils in your vains, and your mind blazon with fire, then Boethiah calls you. It is then most wise heed to her call. Find her on the mount which overlooks Windhelm. Meet us there and be tested.~ Appearance *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books